Inocente Infancia
by Naleeh
Summary: Una serie de drabbles y oneshot auto conclusivos que hablan de pequeñas escenas en la infancia de los miembros del Club. Cada uno de ellos está dedicado a un personaje diferente. R&R! 4ºUP
1. El Espejo

**Inocente Infancia**

Una serie de Drabbles y Oneshot auto conclusivos que hablan de pequeñas escenas en la infancia de los miembros del Club. Cada uno de ellos está dedicado a un personaje diferente.

_Los traumas infantiles nos persiguen allá a donde vamos. Nos marcan para siempre...

* * *

_

**1.EL ESPEJO**

En todas las casas hay espejos.

Con el espejo se puede jugar. Es muy divertido. Se trata de un gran torneo y el más difícil de todos los que existen en el mundo: Se juega a adivinar quién es el más rápido.

Levantas una mano y el espejo, ante ti, lo hace al mismo instante. Luego levantas la otra, saltas, te ríes, le haces muecas sacándole la lengua y estirándote de la comisura de los labios. Siempre te repite el movimiento. No falla. No se equivoca. Es de esta manera para que te quede la duda de "¿Quién es el más rápido¿El espejo o yo?" Entonces se te ocurre algo brillante y gritas:

-¡Caracol! -pero el espejo mueve los labios al mismo tiempo.

En el aire una sola voz.

Por mucho que pruebes e intentes repetir la hazaña con algo más difícil, termina por adivinarlo.

Para un niño el espejo es una puerta a una dimensión diferente a la que habita. Una dimensión, que al mismo tiempo es la misma, porque allí es donde está su otro yo. Siempre realizando sus mismos movimientos. Robándole su otra vida.

Jugar con los demás está bien, es divertido. Que jueguen contigo ya no lo es.

Por eso en aquella habitación no había espejos.

El niño, cansado ya de su propio juego levantó la mano y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cara del otro. Una bofetada que evocó al silencio.

Su otro yo lo miró desconcertado. Aquello sí era algo que no había podido prever. Entonces se echó a llorar.

Por una vez en su vida había sido más rápido. Había sido el primero. Venció al espejo. Aunque... Fue únicamente por muy poco tiempo.

En ese instante Hikaru también rompió a llorar.

_By Naleeh

* * *

_

_**N.A: **(...) Es algo triste lo sé. No tenía pensado poner éste el primero, aunque sí me apetecía comenzar a subir mis drabbles y oneshot de los "chibi-hosts" . Ya tengo por lo menos uno pensado para cada personaje. _

_Si os ha gustado o lo que sea dejadme un review... Y de paso no os olvidéis votar sobre de quién os gustaría que fuera el siguiente. _

_Humm... Y yo debería seguir estudiando, sí. Esto lo he hecho para desconectar... ti ti ti ti..._

_**REVIEW:3**_


	2. La Guardería

**2. LA GUARDERÍA**

La guardería es ese horripilante lugar en el que los padres abandonan a sus hijos, sin piedad y sin ningún miramiento, mientras están ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Asuntos mucho más importantes que su descendencia, claro está. Y aunque las madres se sientan un poco culpables, pensando que estarían mucho mejor en casa con la niñera particular, la palabra del cabeza de familia siempre es la última en escucharse: "Si está con otros niños aprenderá a desenvolverse en la vida."

Lo que muchas madres ignoran es que esta frase es totalmente cierta. Si bien ellas piensan que allí sólo van a aprender los colores, morderse los unos a los otros y jugar con tropecientos juguetes esparcidos por doquier, están muy equivocadas...

Entre el bullicio organizado por todas las criaturas y las sofocadas cuidadoras, que debían procurar tener bajo control a esos tiranos caprichosos; dueños de acaudaladas fortunas... Había un niño algo diferente a los demás. Mientras sus compañeros, lloraban, berreaban, rompían, jugaban y sacaban de quicio a las insuficientemente pagadas niñeras, él estaba solo; sentado formalmente sobre un montón de cojines de colores.

Cualquiera podría haber dicho que esa fiera o era de una raza ejemplar bien domesticada, o estaba enfermo o cansado. Su actividad era nula. Al menos era lo que a simple vista aparentaba. Ya que interiormente, ese cachorrillo desamparado procesaba la información que le obsequiaban sus ojos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Había contado la cantidad de juguetes para cada uno de los que estaban allí. El número de muñecos, aros, cojines, casitas, piezas de arquitectura y una variedad envidiable por cualquier juguetería, era siempre más elevado al de todos los infantes de ese lugar. No obstante, había una gran excepción: Una enorme pelota de un llamativo color verde metálico. Una pelota de caucho blandita que servía para botar con ella, columpiarte y usar de enorme cojín rodante. Una pelota cuyas características no se repetían en ninguna de las otras que había por la habitación. Una pelota única. Era fantástica en todos los aspectos. Sin embargo tenía un fallo: estaba en poder de otro niño... Y él la quería.

-¿Vienes a jugar? - le preguntó entonces un pequeño tratando de ser amable.

- No. -contestó, sin apartar los ojos de la pelota verde.

El otro siguió la dirección de su mirada y se topó con un chico algo más mayor saltando sobre la pelota en cuestión.

-¿Estás enfadado con Izumi?

- Claro que no. -sonrió, luego volvió su mirada al mencionado. - Solo me gusta ver lo mucho que se divierte con esa pelota. ¿No te has fijado? Es la única que hay aquí.

Evidentemente aquel niño no se había dado cuenta, puesto que echó un largo vistazo por todo su alrededor, hasta que muy sorprendido exclamó:

-¡Es verdad!

Entonces, completamente absorto con este detalle se sentó a su lado. Los dos se quedaron mirando un rato la escena de Izumi con la pelota sin decir absolutamente nada. Hasta que la paciencia del recién llegado se agotó y se levantó.

El primer niño continuó tal y como en un principio: sentado sobre los cojines de colores, aunque cada vez más interesado en la escena que contemplaba: Izumi y aquel otro niño habían comenzado a discutir. Por lo visto, tras haberle pedido prestado el juguete, él primero se había negado en rotundo... El comienzo de una pelea. A los pocos segundos, tal y como había previsto, las palabras pasaron a un segundo plano y los dos niños terminaron por llegar a las manos. Varias de las cuidadoras acudieron de inmediato a separarlos. Y en esos minutos de confusión...

La pelota verde se les escapó de las manos botando y rodó solitaria por el suelo. Se detuvo justo a los pies de aquel niño sentado sobre los cojines de colores.

Kyôya la recogió y se puso en pie. Había una enorme sonrisa triunfal dibujada en su rostro.

Había sido bastante fácil.

* * *

_**N.A: **Mi profesora de párvulos, siempre se quedaba maravillada de cómo sin meterme en ningún problema, conseguía que el resto de mis compañeros se pegaran por el juguete que yo quería (silenciosamente) y terminara siempre en mi poder. Sin embargo, nunca fui capaz de que mis padres me compraran esa pelota verde y brillante, con la que podías saltar. Es mi juguete frustrado de la infancia. ¿Cuál es el vuestro?_

_Contestaciones, críticas, comentarios y petición de personaje para la siguiente infancia supuestamente "inocente" en un **Review,** si?_


	3. Le Arbre et Moi

**3. LE ARBRE ET MOI**

El sol pegaba con fuerza aquel domingo en la empinada subida de Montmartre. Era sin duda una buena hora para pasear con tranquilidad, sin necesidad de hacer demasiado esfuerzo, aún teniendo en cuenta el inclinado terreno de jardines hacia la Basílica.

Podías disfrutar del cielo azul, el bullicio de los turistas agolpados en las pequeñas tiendas y cafés en las callejuelas inferiores, y el dulce aroma de las flores y árboles que traía consigo esa apacible brisa. Ya olía a primavera.

Tan sólo fueron unos instantes los que la mujer se distrajo, sonriente, hacia una pareja de enamorados. Luego volvió de nuevo la cabeza y sus espesos cabellos dorados brillaron espléndidos. Tan sólo un segundo. No fue más. Y se quedó sola.

Permaneció inmóvil y asustada en mitad de la muchedumbre. Su corazón latía atropellado y sus ojos viajaban inquietos en cada niño que corría y jugaba cerca de sus madres. No lo distinguió.

-_Maman, Maman_, -lo llamó entonces esa inconfundible vocecilla. Una mano tiró ansiosa de su falda. Volvió a respirar, recobrándose del susto. -_Je t'ai pris quelques fleurs. Des fleurs pour la plus belle femme du monde._

Su hijo sonreía, tendiéndole un matojo de margaritas pochas que advirtió había recogido de alguno de los jardines. Se había vuelto a manchar la ropa con tierra

Suspiró resignada.

-_Très jolies. -_ le agradeció recogiéndolas, procurando de no mancharse ella misma con la lechecilla del tallo mal cortado. -Pero avisa cuando te vayas¿vale cielo? Que mamá se asusta.

-¡Hai! -asintió entonces, hablando en perfecto japonés. -¡Iré a por más! -anunció, listo para volver a meterse en el jardín e hincarse de barro hasta los codos.

-Espera Tamaki. -le advirtió su madre, deteniéndolo a tiempo. No le hacía ni gota de gracia que estropeara esos carísimos trajes que sólo le duraban un día. -No deberías coger más flores, mi amor. -le dijo esperanzadora.

El niño se quedó muy parado e inclinó la cabeza sin comprender.

-¿Por qué no¿No te gustan las flores?

-Claro que me gustan, cielo. -sonrió con pesadez. - Es sólo que tienes que comprender que las flores son seres vivos y no se pueden ir cortando así como así. -le explicó sabiendo que eso lo convencería.

En efecto, el niño se la quedó mirando estupefacto.

-¿Son seres vivos?

-Eso es.

-¿Cómo los perros, los gatos y los pajaritos del cielo que pían?

-Sí. Como todos los animales y las personas.

-¡Hala! - exclamó horrorizado. -¡Pero si no se mueven mamá¡No pueden ser seres vivos!

La mujer rió por lo bajo la ocurrencia de su hijo.

-Verás, Tamaki... -comenzó, agachándose a su lado limpiándole la tierra de la cara con un pañuelo. - El mundo de los seres vivos se divide en mucho más que los animales que se mueven, ladran, maúllan o pían. También las plantas son seres vivos, las flores y los árboles. Aunque no se muevan o hagan ruidos igual respiran.

-¡Hala!

-¿Lo entiendes?

-Creo que sí. -dudó el niño, reflexionando sobre la nueva lección aprendida. -¿Entonces una persona alta que no hable ni se mueva es un árbol, no?

-No, exactamente. - volvió a sonreír la mujer. Su hijo era un caso perdido. -Una persona es una persona.

-Humm... Es verdad. -meditó otra vez. - Lo he entendido, mamá. ¡No volveré a cortar flores¡Les tiene que doler mucho!

-Eso es.

Y lección aprendida, los dos siguieron paseando tranquilamente. A veces Tamaki le cogía de la mano y otras sencillamente revoloteaba a su alrededor. En una de estas, sólo un segundo... Únicamente un segundo que se despistó para contemplar la vista de la ciudad, volvió a quedarse sola.

Sus ojos volvieron a buscar a su hijo alarmada. Su corazón le dio un vuelco al no encontrarlo pasado tres minutos. Entonces escuchó su alegre vocecilla que le llamaba.

-¡Mamá! -vislumbró al niño abrazándose a un enorme árbol. Pegándose a él con fuerza.

-¿Pero qué haces? -se espantó acudiendo a su lado. Los árboles estaban llenos de resina. Eso sí que no tendría solución en la ropa. Ya era para tirar.

-Es que como los árboles son seres vivos y no se pueden mover necesitan amor. ¡A partir de hoy abrazaré a todos los árboles que vea¡Ya verás que contentos se ponen!

Una mueca de espanto apareció en la cara de la mujer. Sin poder hacer nada, el niño corrió a abrazar el siguiente árbol... de una hilera que se perdía ascendente en la montaña.

* * *

**N.A: **_Muchos días sin actualizar, sí. Pero aquí tenéis el siguiente drabble sobre un momento en la infancia de Tamaki. ¿De quién queréis el siguiente¡Espero vuestras peticiones en los reviews¡Ojalá os haya gustado!_


	4. La Lavadora

_**No tengo perdón de ninguna clase. Mientras me estrujaba los sesos pensando en un drabble para Kaoru... Recordé esto otro. Es bastante cortito.

* * *

**_

**4. LA LAVADORA**

Llevaba puesto un bonito pijama color amarillo claro con pequeñas estrellitas en azul cielo. Era de un lino muy finito que se arrugaba con tan sólo mirar. A él le daba igual. Estaba hecho un ovillo, sentado sobre una pequeña sillita de anea. Los pies no le llegaban al suelo.

Estaba solo en aquella habitación; en silencio. Pasaba ya de la media noche. Únicamente la luz de la luna alumbraba su menuda figura, sentada inmóvil en mitad de la lavandería. Todos dormían; él esperaba.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el tambor transparente, desafiantes...

La gigantesca lavadora ante él, que habría podido servirle de nave espacial para llevarle a la luna -sueño de cualquier niño - se había convertido en una máquina abominable que lo atormentaba cruelmente cada vez que se detenía para coger agua. Pero aquel era ya su final. Después del último centrifugado se detuvo y el niño pudo por fin abrir la pesada puerta y rescatarle.

-Has sido muy valiente. -le dijo.

-

Minutos después de que la luz de su lamparita de noche con forma de pez se apagara, su madre entró sigilosa en la habitación. Tras asegurarse de que estaba profundamente dormido, con mucho cuidado lo arropó y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Después, cogió el peluche que el niño tenía fuertemente abrazado y lo dejó al lado de la ventana para que se secara. Estaba completamente empapado.

-Buenas noches y dulces sueños. -susurró sonriente. Luego se dirigió al conejito de peluche en la ventana. - y no te vuelvas a manchar de chocolate.

* * *

_A la memoria de mi Patty que sufrió mucho aquella noche dando vueltas en la lavadora..._

_**N.A:** Patty era mi peluche y creo que aunque no es la historia del desteñido de conejito, Hani también lo debió de pasar muy mal esa noche. Yo lloré mucho cuando mi madre me dijo que tenía que lavarlo. En fin... _

_Contestación a las preguntas: Habrá al menos un drabble individual para cada uno de los Host. Es decir, que Mori y Hani van por separado y... Kaoru y Hikaru también. Pero también tengo varios drabbles pensados en conjunto. ¡Y los escribiré! Soy un desastre porque casi nunca lo hago y eso que no me cuestan nada así que los tengo pensados! Sobre el resto de personajes que no pertenecen al Host Club... ¡Ya veré! Aunque si se me ocurre algo ya os daré la sorpresita._

_Lo siendo Deraka! Procuraré que el próximo sea de Kaoru... Sigo pensando seriamente en él. Espero que esta cosa te haya gustado igualmente. Y a los demás que lo hayáis leído también._

_Se agradecen los reviews!! Con peticiones de personaje y lo que sea._


End file.
